1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair care compositions, and more particularly, to silicone-containing conditioning shampoo formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conditioning hair care compositions in the form of shampoos, mousses and conditioners are commercial formulations for personal hair care use. A conditioning shampoo, for example, contains both a surfactant component for effective shampoo action, and a lubricant or resin material which conditions the hair. The use of silicones in conditioning shampoos is known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,970; 4,472,375; 4,559,227; 4,586,518; 4,728,457; 4,741,855; 4,749,565; 4,749,732; 4,788,006; and 4,849,127. However, these and other patents and publications have not provided entirely satisfactory stable dispersions of silicones in an aqueous formulation, and/or an effective hair conditioning shampoo product.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a conditioning shampoo hair care composition which contains silicone in stable, dispersed form.
Another object of this invention is to provide a silicone-containing conditioning shampoo which has advantageous properties for the user.
Still another object is to provide a homogeneous silicone-containing conditioning shampoo which can be formulated by a simple process.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent by the following description of the invention herein.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios herein are by weight.